tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Conklin
Appearance Jack has soft brown hair on the longer side, with light blue eyes. His body build is thin, but there seems to be an odd vitality about him. He has a long faded scar running down the left side of his face. He usually wears jeans with a soft shirt, enjoying the comfort. His old army hat will often be atop his head when he is outside or traveling. Personality A warm and conscientious person in the day light and good company. But he is a ghoul to his core when it comes down to it so as much as he enjoys being around humans he is very careful about whom he trusts. Strengths: He is proficient at what he likes to call his sword and shield method. Either switching his kagune between the two, or wrapping it about his body and arms to form an armor with his shield and sword appendages near his hands. Weaknesses: - He is a bad ghoul in the sense that he won't eat any human that he comes upon. More particular to trying to be a nicer ghoul when he can afford it, killing people he sees doing wrong. Also hates starbucks coffee.... with a passion. Maybe more than that filthy human food even. - Slow paced combat as of now, limited by his kagune and his control over it. Jack will need to rank up a good ways before he can reach higher speeds during combat Likes/Dislikes Likes: - Cooking - Reading and drawing - Ribs Dislikes: - Dishonorable people - Unorganized lifestyle - Starbucks Coffee Abilities Strengthened Body, Jack knows that working out and the like will help to make him stronger as it is. And to be able to wield his kagune he works out every night, from pushups to pullups, chins, working his core. He does anything and everything to tear his muscles up before he hits the sack for the night. Due to this his body is devoid of normal body fat, something he actually dislikes because he think it shows off how thin he is. This compact build from his training means he weighs a surprising amount for what he looks like visually. Basic Martial Training, after training with Veli Jack has been working to better himself when it comes to hand to hand combat. Through training his reactions are becoming sharper as well as his body slowly switching to faster movements. Mostly just boxing, but with research he is looking into Silat as well as muay thai to add to his slow growing arsenal of hand to hand skills. Kendo is something he is working on for the sake of his kagune and its use. As he becomes more martial art oriented he has used guns less and less. Military Trained, he went through full training to become very proficient with guns. He took to them like a fish to water, becoming a fair hand with sub machine guns. But what he truly came to love was the art of long range shooting. Being trained on the rifle platform made him really appreciate the power of such a skill. He finished his training but was already hooked on the guns he had learned to use. Using the underground market he has slowly acquired different pieces of equipment. This gear has helped him with quite a few jobs, especially when he was told to get rid of people and make it look like humans did it. Nothing works quite like a gun with that kind of request, and as such he has made sure to keep up with the changing tactical equipment of the world. If someone was to visit his apartment then would find it lacking in many possessions. That would be because much of the money he earns goes towards bettering his gear, a habit which he is sure he will continue. Kagune His kagune is a Koukaku, making it the toughest kind of kagune to have for multiple reasons. Nearly the perfect defense against all but very strong rinkaku ghouls or quinques. He displays his kagune from just about his shoulder blades, set between them would be the place of origin. Taking up about a six inch circle of his back when it extends, becoming a rather large tentacle that forms in one of two ways. Single Blade: - It is about six feet (183 cm) long, a foot (30 cm) in depth, and half a foot (15 cm) thick along the back of the sword. Using it in such a fashion allows him greater control, though requires the majority of his strength to wield it effectively. Wide sweeping attacks are what he can manage as of now in this form. In the future he will most likely become more dexterous. Dual Blade: - Forming about both of his arms the swords are three feet (91 cm) long, a six inches (15.22 cm) in depth and three inches (7.62 cm) wide at the back of the blade. Effectively he splits his main Kagune down the center, spreading it equally between two tentacles. In this form Jack finds his finesse, able to accurately attack, with both reduced range and power. Using various learned techniques as well as just overall much finer control of his blades. Equipment: Kichirou's Quinque: Rhongomynyiad It is a Koukaku type, with a black shaft and dark red spear tip. A button on the handle will turn the spear into a halberd-shape, allowing it to either cut or stab, depending on the situation. Jack now has the weapon since the capture of Kichirou, keeping possession of it as of now, not really sure what he thinks of it yet. Story Choosing to live in ward one would be considered tantamount to suicide by most ghouls. His situation allows him a bit of flexibility, due to his somewhat more..... aligned views of who and when to eat he saved a police officers son once while he was out looking for food. The officer seeing him as a useful asset, after initially threatening to turn him in. Which Jack had warned him against sternly in the moment, they both saw the meeting as a chance for a compromise beneficial to the two of them. So Jack would get tipped by Mike, who was the officers son, about criminals that either got away from their charges, or couldn't be dealt with by the police in the normal manner. Jack would get food, that would then be hushed up by his helpful friend, and the police station got rid of problems they had no other good solution for. A large part of his past in the military was spent with a woman, Tokiko Fukuhara, better known as Toki. He was her partner back in the days when he was in the squad. He started as her spotter and worked to be a shooter with her on the team. At first they were only physically involved, but after a fateful day when she found out he was a ghoul, a story to be told another day, they became much closer. Since then, including after his discharge from the military they have remained close. Jack often does his best to keep her involvement in his life a secret, he knows how dangerous it could become in the future for both him and her. Threads Arcs * Raiding the Railroad * Corpse Collector Interactions * ORDER UP! * Late Night Meal (Anteiku) * Midday Sparring One-shots * To eat is to live.... to live is to? * At the home. * A taste of something forbidden... Extra: OC artwork, shout out to Joker and littlulvar for the artwork that I have used for my char. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls